Make you feel my love
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Por que Soul era un chico cool, y él estaría ahí, aun si tuviera que cruzar una tormenta. Drabble.


**Discaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

**Make You Feel My Love**

La tarde era lluviosa.

Soul miró hacia la ventana inspeccionando la calle. Maka todavía no aparecía.

Ella estaba en una cita con su padre. Extrañamente para Soul, la chica había aceptado muy rápido a la petición del pelirrojo. En realidad era muy raro, él pensaba que estaba en un momento casi apocalíptico; Maka no aceptaba las reuniones con su padre a menos que fuera algo realmente necesario, aunque esta vez se había encontrado muy disponible.

Pero ¡Bah!, ella tendría sus razones, y tal vez en algún momento le contaría. Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El albino suspiró y se alejó de la ventana. A lo mejor Spirit se tomaría la molestia de escoltarla hasta el departamento. Se dirigió a la cocina en donde la tetera empezaba a chiflar, revelando que el agua que el chico había puesto por fin estaba en su punto. Tomó el objeto con cuidado con por el aza y vació el líquido caliente en una taza mediana que previamente había preparado con dos cucharadas de café y una de azúcar. Nada empalagoso.

Se llevó el recipiente a los labios, tanteando lentamente con cuidado de no hacerse daño por el calor, tomó el primer sorbo con delicadeza, sintiendo una leve quemazón placentera en su garganta. Separó un poco la taza para después volver a acercarla y sorber de nuevo, hasta que un pitido agudo o interrumpió, haciendo que tomara bruscamente el líquido y se quemara levemente la boca y un poco del pecho.

—Mierda— masculló dejando la taza en la barra de la cocina y dirigiéndose al condenado teléfono. —Hola— saludó bruscamente aun molesto por su súbita interrupción. Esperó un momento pero nadie contestaba, lo cual hizo que su irritación empeorara— ¡Hey! ¿Quién habla? Si es una broma te juro que te cortaré en peda…

— ¿Soul? — la voz entrecortada de su técnico sonó al otro lado de la línea. Los sentidos alarmistas del albino se encendieron de repente. Pegó aun más la bocina y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Maka ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con cierta desesperación en su voz.

—Yo…— escuchó un gemido suave de la chica antes de que continuara— ¿Podrías venir por mí?

El chico no tardó en preguntarle en donde estaba. La muchacha le indicó el lugar. El albino colgó el teléfono y tomó su chaqueta junto a un paraguas y un suéter de Maka y salió apresurado hacia el parque en donde la chica se encontraba.

Caminó entre la pesada lluvia, que aun con el paraguas le empapaba suavemente el cuerpo. Lo más rápido que pudo llegó al lugar donde le habían indicado. Se acercó a las rejillas del parque, donde ubicó casi de inmediato a su compañera sentada en una banca bajo un gran árbol. El follaje la cubría un poco del agua, pero no era suficiente, así que Maka estaba literalmente empapada.

Soul, al ver la escena, corrió hacia su maestra golpeando el agua violentamente con los pies y salpicando sin cuidado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos haces? Vas a pescar un fuerte resfriado Maka— dijo poniendo la chaqueta de cuero café en los hombros de la chica, quien se mantenía con la cabeza baja— Oye, vamos a casa, anda.

Ella se quedó en silencio. El chico suspiró y se sentó en la banca junto a Maka. Echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Esperó a alguna reacción de su técnico, pero parecía que ella no quería decir nada. Pasaron unos segundos en donde sólo se escuchaban las gotas de agua pegando en el suelo, hasta que una cabeza se posó en los hombros de Soul. Él estaba sorprendido, pero no se quejó.

Sintió como Maka hipaba y sollozaba dolorosamente. Sin duda, todo eso tenía que ver con su padre.

—Él, él dijo que nos amaba— por ese plural, Soul tomó en cuenta a la madre de la rubia. — juró que lo hacía, pero llegó esa mujer…

Ella sollozó aun más fuerte y tomó en sus manos las ropas de su compañero, quien se había volteado para que la rubia pudiera clavar el rostro en su pecho. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

—Lo odio. — dijo terminantemente.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición. El cielo se fue despejando lentamente, dejando ver las estrellas aparecer al fin.

—Oye, sabes que yo voy a estar aquí ¿No? — murmuró suavemente, acariciando los cabellos rubios de la Albarn y dando un beso en su coronilla.

Eran novios desde hace unos meses.

Soul se sintió verdaderamente feliz cuando Maka había aceptado su propuesta con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sus amigos habían hecho casi una fiesta ante el acontecimiento.

El Evans sabía que la Albarn era sincera al decir que le correspondía, pero aun así sabía que ella tenía miedo. Miedo de que pasara lo mismo que con sus padres, temor de pensar que él le haría daño. Eso podía sonar un poco ilógico ante el tiempo que ya habían compartido de compañeros, pero él lo comprendía, Maka había sufrido mucho en el pasado, y lo peor es que lo seguía haciendo y por la misma razón.

Pero Maka no parecía comprender muy bien que él jamás le haría daño. Él la protegería de todo, aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo había demostrado hace unos años en la pelea contra Chrona.

Y, en realidad, Soul no podía negar que Spirit no se le hacía un mal tipo, de hecho, por su título de Death Scythe lo admiraba, pero odiaba que no pudiera controlarse si quiera delante de su hija, y gracias a ello, ella sufriera de ver varias escenas desagradables.

—Yo jamás te haría daño, Maka— susurró apretando un poco la espalda de la muchacha— ¿Lo sabes no?

Ella río. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse así de temerosa. Lo amaba, y sabía que él la amaba a ella, pero a veces lo que su padre hacía las desequilibraba un poco.

—Lo sé— la rubia se separó un poco de pecho de su arma, compartiendo una mirada levemente opaca por parte de ella. Le encantaba que supiera que decir, y que pudiera desahogarse libremente, todavía estaba dolida, pero él hacía que se le olvidara aunque sea un poco. Soul quitó un mechón rebelde de la frente de Maka y se acercó uniendo sus labios con suavidad.

Estaban en su momento, pero la Albarn lo rompió bruscamente, volteando su cabeza y estornudando dos veces.

Soul soltó una risita burlona y rodó los ojos.

—Te lo dije Albarn — reprendió a la muchacha tomándola por los hombros y ayudándola a pararse para después envolverla con sus brazos— ahora tendrás que quedarte en cama, SIN LIBROS, hasta que te cures.

Ella refunfuñó y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es justo. — dijo dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del muchacho para proceder a estornudar de nuevo.

—Nada de eso Maka, este chico cool dice que estás castigada y punto.

Maka se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas denotando su molestia.

—Idiota. —y volvió a estornudar.

Él suspiró. Siguieron su camino con una ligera rapidez para así evitar que se enfermara más. Sería una semana de cuidados para la Albarn de parte de Soul. Pero no importaba, porque él estaría ahí, recordándole que nunca la dejaría.

Porque Soul Evans, alias Soul Eater, era un chico cool; y los chicos cool no rompían sus promesas.

**¡Tadaaa!**

**En realidad hace mucho que no me pasaba por este fandom, y espero les haya gustado este pequeño Drabble que está basado en una bonita canción de Adele (Que es el título) que me pareció bastante adecuada para ellos.**

**Sin más, gracias por leer.**

**Minho Evans.**


End file.
